


Take A Deep Breath

by tonyxloveandappreciation



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Nightmares, Peter has a crush, Peter has a nightmare, Post GOTG2, Tears, angst but it ends with fluff, gamora comforts Peter, peter is embarrassd and sad, pre infinity war, so does Gamora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyxloveandappreciation/pseuds/tonyxloveandappreciation
Summary: Peter wakes up to a horrible nightmare, and his only option (besides panic) is to go see Gamora.Pretty basic plot, but was fun to write !!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So, just to clear things up, Peter and Gamora aren't together (but they should be) yet, but it's definitely implied that Peter likes Gamora and she *likes* him back, like at the end of GOTG2.
> 
> And yknow, stuff might happen in this story, soooo...

Peter awoke with a jump, jolting out of bed and clutching his (Star Wars) sheets tightly with both hands.  
Sweat fell down his forehead, and he ran his fingers through his hair, and took a deep breath. In, and out. In, and out.  
"That wasn't a nightmare," he said to himself, before vividly remembers the contents of the dream.  
He felt his breath hitch as he held back tears.  
Oh man, maybe it was.

Dammit, he hated being so helpless and vulnerable, it made him feel weak. Useless. Why would anybody want him anyways? Someone who gets upset over a tiny dream surely wasn't good enough, especially if they were Star Lord, leader of The Guardians of the Galaxy, and part celestial.  
Great, now in addition to his nightmare, he was having more of his common "I hate myself" thoughts. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay, you're okay, Quill, come on, don't be an idiot," he said to himself trying to stop both tears and a panic attack from happening. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing a great job. He could keep the panic attack at bay, but not the tears, as he felt them begin to fall down his face, starting to sob softly into his blankets, hoping nobody else could hear him, and he got lucky, as nobody seemed to be able to. 

After a couple minutes, after the tears had left, he shut his eyes and sighed, trying to remember the dream. Someone had once told him if you want to forget something, you first need to remember it.  
He remembered Ego. He remembered dust, rock, and debris hitting him. He thought about Gamora, and he thought about Yondu. Shit. He was crying again.  
He cursed under his breath, getting up out of bed. He didn't want to go to Gamora. He really didn't. But at this point, he didn't have much choice. 

He stood next to her bed, as she slept peacefully, trying to stop the tears from falling.  
"God," he thought, "this probably looks so creepy. Me just hovering over her sleeping body."  
He said that in an attempt to make himself laugh at least a bit, but it backfired, instead making the dread of waking her up building up in his stomach even bigger.  
He shook his head and knelt down, slowly shaking her. 

Gamora stirred a little, rubbing her eyes and opening them, only to see some two inches from her face.  
On instinct, she grabbed the dagger kept in the side of her bed and put it to Peter's neck.  
"What the fuck?" He said, hopping back, voice cracking as he was still in tears.  
"Oh, Peter, sorry, I just did it on- wait.. are you crying?" She asked softly, putting the knife down and grabbing Peter by the hand to pull him down on the bed.  
He quickly wiped away the tears, mortified at the sight she was seeing him in. 

"Peter!" Gamora said, instantly pulling him into a hug. "What happened?"  
He bit his lip, pulling gently out of the hug.  
"Nothin', I'm fine," he lied, swallowing and moving to get up.  
She grabbed his wrist.  
"Oh, no. You came into my room, at like 4am in tears, and woke me up. Did you have a nightmare?" She asked.  
Peter shrugged, turning to look directly in her eyes.  
She intertwined their fingers, and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"Was it about.." she trailed off.  
Peter gave her a look and nodded slowly, knowing exactly what she was talking about.  
She began to rub his hand with her thumb. 

"Oh man.. are you... do you want to stay here for the rest of the night?" She asked.  
Peter's face immediately flushed, and he pulled his hand away from hers.  
"I- uh, well.. I wouldn't.. ya know, I don't wanna be a bother, I- maybe I should leave?" He stammered.  
Gamora laughed at his nervousness and opened up her blankets for him to get in.  
"Really, it's fine. I offered, after all,"  
She said, patting the space next to her. 

Peter gave a small nod and joined her. She could feel his tenseness leave, being replaced with a calm feeling.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't have any more nightmares," she said, but Peter was already fast asleep.  
She smiled, squeezing his shoulder and turning away, back to sleep.  
Man, will he be confused when he wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in Gamora's bed, very confused and not really remembering what happened the night before.. you can infer the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter! Posted a bit later than I thought, sorry.. but hope you like it!

Gamora yawned, staring at Peter as he slept. She had gone back to sleep, but not long after woke up.   
She wasn't sure how she felt about Peter. No. That was a lie. She knew she liked him, more than a friend, and she knew he liked her more than a friend (I mean, who doesn't. He's a terrible liar). But still, she wasn't sure. She had a bond with Peter like nobody else she'd ever met, and she didn't want to ruin that.

She brushed a small piece of hair from his face, and looked at him. She knew he was far from perfect (unlike Peter, who thought Gamora was a living angel with no flaws). He was immature, egotistical, insecure, and annoying, but she sure as hell loved him, and she was scared. Maybe she just needed to something to convince it would all work out okay, maybe even better than she'd ever hoped. Still, she didn't know what to do. 

As she lay on the bed next to Peter, she couldn't help but watch him. She could do that for hours, which she thought may be creepy, but decided she didn't really give a shit if people thought it was creepy. It's not like they would ever find out, anyways. 

Peter woke up early, blinking a few times and slowly rising from the bed.  
"I- what- where.." he turned to see Gamora asleep beside him.   
"What. The. Actual. Fuck," he said, rushing to get out of her bed, and jumping back, now standing slightly away from the side and staring at her.   
He saw her move a little, before sitting up, rubbing her eyes, and turning to look at Peter.   
"Hm. You're up early," she said.   
"Gamora?" Peter asked quietly.   
"Hm?"  
"Did we have sex?" He asked.   
.  
.  
.  
"Peter what the hell?!" Gamora said, glaring at him.   
"Well... I mean.. what else would I have thought?" He asked, shrugging.   
"Do you seriously not remember? Oh, my god. You came in here last night and woke me up because of a nightmare, so I let you sleep here," she explained.   
Peter felt his face go red.   
"Goddammit," he muttered to himself.

Gamora laughed and got up.   
"C'mon, it's fine," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
"So.. why'd you immediately jump to sex?" She asked.   
"Because I woke up in your bed," Peter said casually enough.   
Gamora's eye twitched.   
"So, if you woke up in Mantis's bed, you'd assume you had sex?" She asked.   
"What?! No!" Peter exclaimed.   
"Then why-" Gamora was cut off.   
"Mantis is all innocent and stuff. That's why," he said.   
"Ah. So Drax," she said.  
"No!! Gamora! I wouldn't think I was having sex with ANY of the other Guardians, okay?" Peter said, his cheeks more flushed than ever.   
Gamora chuckled.   
"Now doesn't that make me feel special?" She said, teasing him.  
"Shut up, I know you like me back," Peter said, glaring in the other direction. 

Gamora paused, and didn't say anything.   
Eventually, she walked straight up to Peter and pulled him in, kissing him straight on the lips. 

At first, Peter was shocked. A second later, however, he leaned into it.   
After a couple seconds, they pulled apart.   
Gamora smirked at him.   
"You big idiot," she said, walking off, out of her room, leaving Peter standing alone, happier than he'd ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I hope you enjoyed this short lil story!!   
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! I'll be posting the second chapter very shortly (either today or tomorrow), so keep an eye out  
> :-)


End file.
